


The Shadow King

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Possible Character Death, SEEDs aren't bad, ina11bigbang, the ship at most can be implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Hakuryuu is one of the strongest SEEDs under Sanctum. He is gifted with a powerful magic and trains to get rid of strong evils in the world. Everything seems to be going well until he is labelled second to his rival, Tsurugi. Wanting to prove that he really is the best, he sets out on a personal journey that involves taking down one of the strongest monsters-the Shadow King.
Relationships: Hakuryuu & Shuu (Inazuma Eleven)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. the light dims only if you allow it

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fanfic for the ina11bigbang! it'll be updated daily, so look forward to it!
> 
> now for the artists who worked alongside me during this event. please, check them out if you can! they did such amazing work for this event and I can't say how much I love their work ;v;/
> 
> [ZingoDraws](https://twitter.com/ZingoDraws) and [their work!](https://twitter.com/ZingoDraws/status/1318753125994500097) Which is a lovely piece of the two main characters!
> 
> [magicqueen13](https://twitter.com/magicqueen131) and [her work!](https://twitter.com/magicqueen131/status/1318590322977492996) It's a bit of a spoiler? kind of? you can definitely appreciate it tho out of context, but it captures a scene in chapter 5!
> 
> [ryn_cherries](https://twitter.com/ryn_cherries) and [her work!](https://twitter.com/ryn_cherries/status/1318618628149956608?s=20) Its a great pic of Hakuryuu in chapter 2!

Black flames roar across the field, leaving burnt blades of grass in its wake. A golden force with the power of a hurricane comes crashing down onto the earth to block those dangerous flames. Fire and light clash, each fighting to overpower the other. As they collide, the casters stand their ground. They don't move an inch, even when embers or a gust of wind strike the ground near them.

The two forces viciously fight against each other without signs of stopping. Only one could win, and neither was intent on being the loser. The powers mingle with each other and form a destructive ball of fire and light magic. It bubbles up, crackling with energy, and continues to grow. When it stops, a loud bang follows shortly after as it erupts. Ash and light dust fell onto the field that had lost its green color. All that remained from the battle was the tarnished Earth underneath.

The two casters stared at each other from across the battlefield. Tsurugi, a magic user who fell under the alignment of fire, had the ability to cast and control flames of darkness. Hakuryuu, a rare user of light magic, who had an unnatural talent at controlling his element. They were each powerful in their own right, and when they fought, no one dared to intervene. Even in their practice matches, they wouldn't dare to hold back their abilities.

Most feared that they would one day strike the final blow. But that was not allowed on Sanctum's grounds. And neither wished for such an ending.

"Heh." Hakuryuu smirks. He brushes off some ash that had fallen on his cheek. His sharp red eyes focus on the boy across from him. "Want to try it again?"

Tsurugi stares back. Unlike him, his orange eyes aren't filled with the same fiery energy. His gaze dips to the damage they had done before turning his head. "Another time."

"What?" Hakuryuu barks. He trudges down their battlefield and stands before him. If he had more stamina, he would have gripped onto the boy's collar, made him look his way. "Don't tell me you're-"

_'All SEEDs within the Fifth Station are to report to the courtyard immediately. I repeat, all SEEDs within the Fifth Station are to report to the courtyard immediately.'_

Hakuryuu clicks his tongue. The bell, or announcement in this case, had saved Tsurugi. It doesn't stop him from giving the boy a glare.

"We'll finish this later."

Tsurugi doesn't respond. He already knew that he would drag him into another fight whether or not he liked it. For now, he makes his way back to the walled area they called Sanctum.

Sanctum. It was a guild created years ago to cultivate those with magical abilities into powerful warriors. These warriors would become protectors- guardians to towns from monsters that plagued the lands. They allowed only those with high potential into this guild and would become known as SEEDs. After undergoing harsh training, they would eventually be assigned a town to protect.

On their way towards their base, they passed by others in the middle of training. The lands outside of Sanctum's walls were far enough from any town to allow for magic users to go all out. At times, it looked like a war zone with all the damage done, but there were those who specialized in healing the land to fix any harm done. By the time they would go back to their usual spot tomorrow, it would be as if their battle today had never happened.

The entrance into Sanctum lay behind a large wooden door. While open, anyone could come and go as they please. When shut, there was no way in. The walls surrounding the guild protected it from any intruders. There were hardly any, as most didn't want to infiltrate a place littered with powerful magic users.

Past the entrance was the garrison. Each station had their own building that functioned like a dorm, and SEEDs were allowed to have their own room. There were certain training sessions held in the center of the buildings, mostly for newcomers and learning how to use weapons without magic. Aside from that, it acted as a gathering spot for those who lived here.

Further in, there is a path that leads up to the designated courtyard. Beyond that held a building resembling a small castle, which is where the leaders of Sanctum lived and conducted business. Few were granted access there, and to most SEEDs it remained as a mystery.

As the pair found their way to the courtyard, they spotted familiar faces. There was Taiyou, another fire user who's flames were as strong as the sun, but came with a large price. Yukimura, who was a water user but excelled in ice magic. Mikado, a commanding earth user that had recently transferred from the Fourth Station. They, along with others, were lined up and waiting for their coach to appear. Tsurugi and Hakuryuu took their place among them.

A few seconds later, Kuroki appears from the castle's path. He focused on the group, eyes passing over each one with a scrutinizing gaze. He comes to a stop before them and lets the silence wash over them. Satisfied, knowing that they were all present, he speaks.

"You are Fifth Station. The highly and most respected of those training here at Sanctum. Each of you has your own abilities that stand out from one another. You have control of your power and weaved them into your own way of fighting. You remember your place as you are meant to protect civilians from the evils of this world. And today, I am here to announce that we have chosen a lead representative of Fifth Station. They are one who has shown exemplary skills and has the potential of leaving the estate in due time. They are the ideal SEED and the one you should strive to be like."

Hakuryuu held his breath. This was the moment he had been waiting for. To be the representative of Fifth Station was a true honor. It was practically saying that the chosen one was the best of the best. And it was a spot he would die for. Not that he had to. With such rare magic and strength to go alongside it, he was destined to become the representative. Soon, he would be out of this training hellhole and out protecting others in the world.

"The honor of being chosen as lead representative is-"

Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu. Hakuryuuu!

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Hakuryuu blinks. His heart stops.

Did he hear that correctly?

Tsurugi. Not Hakuryuu. Kyousuke. Not Hakuryuu.

Kuroki walks forward, heading to the fire user. He holds out a band that would signify that he was the representative. Tsurugi takes it and slides it onto his arm. It fits perfectly on him.

"It's an honor," he replies in the most monotone voice Hakuryuu has ever heard. He bows his head slightly before returning to his normal posture.

Content with his acceptance, Kuroki turns to Hakuryuu. "And you will be second in command."

 _'Second?!'_ It takes all his might not to bark that out. What was the point of being second in command? Was this a way just to pity him? Mock him? Being second best meant nothing to him. But he doesn't dare act out, not in front of a coach. So, he bites down on his tongue. He bows and gives his thanks for the position.

The rest of the announcement was a blur. The most important thing had been said first, which, to Hakuryuu, was a terrible decision. He couldn't care less about some minor changes in training that hardly affected him. While he looked focused on whatever Kuroki was saying, there was only one thing on his mind.

Tsurugi was chosen as lead representative.

Tsurugi was chosen to be the best.

Tsurugi was chosen.

Not him.

Why?

He could not understand why. Sure, Tsurugi was strong, he wouldn't deny that. And it was a damned miracle that someone could rival light magic. But what made him stronger? What made him so damn special? What made him better than Hakuryuu?

Hakuryuu doesn't hear that they're dismissed. He barely registers that everyone else is leaving. But he doesn't move. His hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his skin, and he swears he's about to draw his own blood. The magic in him was swirling and crying to be let out. All he wanted to do was to summon a force of light into the courtyard in a fit of frustration.

"Are you all right, Hakuryuu?"

The voice snaps him from his thoughts. When he's able to focus on the world again, he finds himself face to face with another fire user. One who wore a bright smile and radiated warm energy, which was completely different compared to Tsurugi.

"I'm just fine, Taiyou."

"You don't seem like it." Hakuryuu rolls his eyes at the response. Taiyou hums and tilts his head. He didn't like the way he was looking at him. "You know we hardly ever get a second pick. You should be happy."

Yes, he should be. Second in commands were uncommon, but it still felt wrong.

"Being second isn't anything to be happy about."

Taiyou sighs. If there was anyone who dreamed of being the lead representative of their station, it was Hakuryuu. He aimed for it more than the others. And having your dream snatched right in front of your very eyes must have stung, badly.

"I think you're suited to be the lead."

"That's what you think, but not what they think."

And what did the higher ups know? All his hours spent working to become stronger, to harness his power- with no help at all! There wasn't even a coach here to give him advice on his abilities. He managed to control his light magic all by himself. And then that fire user, who had come after he had been here for a year, shows up and steals his position.

He didn't hate Tsurugi, no, not in the slightest. He was the first source of challenge in a long while. Finally, someone could keep up with him and match his strength. He guessed that somewhere along the lines; he had gone ahead of him, leaving him behind like a trail of ash.

"You're pouting Hakuryuu," Taiyou says. He pokes a finger against his cheek.

Hakuryuu huffs and slaps his hand away. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey, if you want to get your mind off it, why not have a practice match with me?"

Hakuryuu gives him a deadpan look. "Didn't you say you had a match earlier?" Hakuryuu raises his hand and flicks the boy's forehead. "You're not supposed to be overworking yourself."

"Hey!" Taiyou pouts and gives a weak laugh. "Well, you caught me. But I don't mind if it means cheering you up. Besides…being restricted to one match a day is pretty boring."

"It's for your own good, Taiyou."

"I know."

Part of him feels bad for not accepting his offer. But his magic was different. Taiyou was strong, maybe even stronger than he and Tsurugi combined. If his magic didn't come with such a strenuous cost, one that could almost kill him in the middle of a fight, he would have been the best representative.

"Go rest. We can practice tomorrow."

Taiyou's smile widens. "That's a promise then, Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu shakes his head. He could never understand how this boy could be so bright and chipper when the odds were stacked against him. After saying his goodbye, he leaves to find something to distract him. Speaking with Taiyou had helped, but that cursed announcement was playing over and over in his mind.

~…~

When Hakuryuu arrives in his room, he slams the door behind him. There was still a ball of anger flaring inside of him, wishing to be let out. It had to be tucked away until tomorrow, when he could let his magic go free and help ease this pain. If only he could go out now and let loose, but he didn't want to get caught and have his position jeopardized.

"Stupid curfew," he mumbles.

Still feeling the need to do…something, just let out his frustration indoors, he ends up kicking his desk. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, really, considering that his desk shook in response. A pen rolls off and books that were neatly set had toppled over each other, falling onto the ground. He growls in annoyance. There was no one to blame for this but himself.

Hakuryuu walks over to the fallen books, picking them up one by one. He sets them down on his desk, stacking them and pushing them more towards the center so they wouldn't fall if he did this again. When he reaches for the last book, he pauses.

This tattered book had landed on its spine and opened during the fall. A few pages were crinkled as the other books had fallen on top of it. But that wasn't what caught his attention. What had caused him to stop was the information that was written on the opened pages.

This book contained information on known monsters. Most pages were filled with their strengths, weaknesses, tactics on how to fight them. If a monster had been fought and a SEED or any magic user lived to tell the tale, they recorded their findings.

But the book wasn't perfectly filled out. There were always new monsters, new variations, and it needed to be constantly updated. There were even a few monsters that were just too powerful and lacked information. Sometimes all they had was just a name and their location. These acted more as a warning than anything else. No ordinary person could defeat these monsters.

This book had revealed a section just like that to the light user. An empty page with only a name, a location, and a brief summary of what was known.

"The Shadow King…"

As he picks up the book, he smooths out the pages, his eyes glued to the text. It was claimed to be a creature of darkness, a monster that could not survive the light. A grin curls from his lips. He sets the book down, leaving it open on his desk. A night of research was definitely better than one wallowing in defeat.


	2. nothing will stop me now

"Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi had been minding his own business. He was sitting on a bench in the garrison with a book in hand. When he heard his name called, it forced him to tear his gaze away from the novel only to find the light user making his way towards him.

He notices the proud grin Hakuryuu wears today. Which wasn't something he was expecting, not after yesterday's announcement. When Hakuryuu stands before him, he crosses his arms and raises his chin, looking down on him. Sometimes, he was just so easy to read. He knew what he was waiting for him to ask.

"What is it?" Tsurugi asks, not hiding the annoyance in his tone.

"You may have been the one to be chosen yesterday, but that means nothing now."

"What?"

"I'm going to prove that I'm better than you. And show everyone that the lead role belongs to me." When he states that, Hakuryuu puts a fist against his chest.

The fire user raised a brow in response. Hakuryuu definitely had something in mind, something that would either include him or his 'defeat'. And it's not that he was worried about losing his position as the lead representative, no, he couldn't care less about that. If he had to be worried about one thing, it would be Hakuryuu dragging him into a fight or a showdown, something ridiculous that he wanted no part in.

It would be best not to respond, to go back to his book or to simply leave, but Hakuryuu would pester him until he was satisfied. He had no choice but to humor him.

"How so?"

Hakuryuu's grin widens as he puts his hands on his hips. He doesn't answer right away, as if holding for a dramatic pause would help with what he was about to announce.

"By defeating the Shadows that plague the land."

Tsurugi stares at him in silence. This…wasn't what he was expecting to hear. At all. Maybe a tournament held amongst the Stations or something that could happen within the boundaries of Sanctum. Even a challenge to save a nearby city. Not this.

"You're going to fight off Shadows?"

"Not just fight. Get rid of them. All of them."

Hakuryuu had to be joking. Tsurugi wished he was. Unfortunately, he could tell by that glint in those red eyes that he was serious. Dead serious. And completely stupid.

"You're a fool for thinking that." Hakuryuu shoots him a glare. "If our leaders haven't been able to do that, how can you be so sure you will?"

"Because I can!" Hakuryuu snaps, defensively. "I know what I'm capable of doing and I will prove it!"

Tsurugi clicks his tongue. He turns his attention back to his book. "If that's what you want to do, go ahead."

The light user falls silent. What was he expecting Tsurugi to say to him? Don't go? You'll need my help if you want to accomplish something like that? Didn't he even want to ask how he would accomplish this? Did he…not care what he did?

Hakuryuu gulps and clenches his fists. That anger and frustration from yesterday had returned, lighting a fire in his chest. After he had concocted this amazing plan, Tsurugi had shot it down like nothing.

"When I defeat the Shadow King, you'll be showing me the respect I deserve!"

Tsurugi shuts his book, loud enough to sound like a clap of thunder. When he turns to Hakuryuu, there's an angry flame in his eyes.

"If you're seriously going after the Shadow King, you're more stupid than I thought."

He didn't need to explain why, and he isn't going to bother trying. Tsurugi gets to his feet. Without batting an eye at Hakuryuu, he walks off. Leaving Hakuryuu alone.

A ball of light energy grows in the palm of his hand. It sparks and crackles before simmering down and disappearing whence it came. He wouldn't allow his anger to get the better of him. And it wouldn't be fair to strike Tsurugi while his back was facing him.

He would just have to prove Tsurugi wrong. That he wasn't stupid. That he was strong. And that he was better than him.

~…~

Hakuryuu adjusts the backpack slung over his shoulders. It was filled with food and water, enough that would hopefully last him on his journey. He didn't know how long he would be gone, but he was confident that he would be back.

As he stands outside of Sanctum's doors, he looks back. He takes in the sight. Sanctum had practically become a second home for him. After spending his last few years here, he couldn't deny that he would miss this place. Taking an unofficial journey out into the world was already proving to be harder than he thought. He just had to remind himself that he could do this. He would be fine.

"So, you're really leaving?"

Hakuryuu turns to the source of the voice. When he looked back ahead, there was no one. The sound of a shaking branch signals him to look towards the nearest tree. As he looks up, he finds Taiyou sitting on a branch. With ease, he gets to his feet and then jumps down. He manages a perfect and graceful landing.

"Told you I was."

"You sure you just don't want to wait and go on one of those expeditions the leaders hold instead?"

"And be led by Tsurugi?" Hakuryuu huffs in disgust. "I'd rather become a Shadow."

"I forgot how stubborn you could be," Taiyou sighs. "But why do you have to go alone?"

"If I go by myself, I can prove it was all with my own power."

Hakuryuu looks at his hand. He makes a fist and could feel the light magic swirling in his palm.

"Even if it means you might not come back?"

It was a dangerous mission, he's more than aware of that fact. He was picking a fight with not just a monster, but a king of monsters. His mind goes back to Tsurugi, and he doesn't want to dare think he was right when he called him an idiot for trying to tackle a task like this. The thought that he could die on this mission had crossed his mind, but he didn't want it to affect him. If that was a constant thought nagging at him, he would waver and succumb to it.

"I'm not changing my mind, Taiyou."

The fire user falls silent. Taiyou was worried for him. It was reckless to go out on his own, but he could see the determination in his eyes. Nothing could stop him. And while he believed Hakuryuu was strong enough to fend for himself and defeat Shadows, it was the Shadow King that caused doubts in his heart.

"I know…I just want to wish you good luck. And you have to promise to come back."

Hakuryuu looked at him with a small smile. It was nice to hear something encouraging. Definitely better than Tsurugi practically spitting in his face for wanting to do this. If things were different, maybe he could have asked Taiyou to come along with him.

"Thanks. I promise. I'll be back with the King's head before you know it."

~…~

The trip to this island had been a long and tedious one. The most trouble he had along the way wasn't the monsters littering the land in between towns, but the looks and concerns people had given him when asking how to get here. No one wanted to lead him to God Eden. It was like sending someone off to their own death.

But he finally made it. He had managed to get a small boat of his own after helping a fisherman and then set sail for the island. Once he's at the dock, he hops off the boat and ties it down. In the middle of the night, it's hard to see his surroundings. If he squints, he could catch sight of a few other boats. Hakuryuu could only assume these were the remains of those that ventured out here but never returned home. He didn't think there were this many people who tried to come to the island before him. No one kept track of those who dared to fight the Shadow King.

Hakuryuu gulps and shakes his head. Now wasn't the time for having second thoughts. He double checks that his boat is fastened and wouldn't be taken by the tides. Satisfied, he starts towards the island. With every step taken, the wood creaks underneath. It surprised him to find that there were no holes or broken pieces of wood from the dock.

Stepping onto land, the first thing he finds is an altar. It was old and eroding away. Thanks to the moonlight, he could make out engravings in a foreign language. Fingers glide over the stone and he expects there to be dust, but finds none. He shrugs it off as nothing. It wasn't important in his eyes.

Beyond the altar was a path leading further into the island. Nature was trying to overtake the main road with roots and patches of grass growing around it. The trees were abundant and prevented the moonlight from lighting his path, leaving it in utter darkness. It didn't seem like there were any other paths to take, not unless he was willing to traverse through the forest or try rock climbing.

Hakuryuu feels his heart race. It was loud, slamming against his chest. He wasn't scared, no, not at all. This had to be from the thrill of arriving on such dangerous lands. He would proceed with caution. Shadows were stronger at night, and if this was the island in which their King lived…he could only assume the ones here were just as strong.

In the palm of his hand, a ball of light magic appears. It's a gentle light compared to the ones used in battle. This one is tossed up and floats above his head. It casts a beam of light in front of him and follows the direction he looks.

After taking in a breath and reassuring himself one last time, he takes his first real step into the island of God Eden. A sudden chill runs up his spine as he does. He shivers, and for a second his light flickers. The world around him falls quiet, even the sound of the waves are being drowned out as he steps forward.

He feels like he's being watched. He's not sure by what or whom, but he has a feeling that he isn't alone on this island. The light above shines on the bushes and branches. He spots an owl that hoots before flying off. Maybe it was just that. An animal. Yet…he could still feel that sensation. As if someone was right behind him.

"Whoever you are," he breathes as he quickly turns around. No one was there. "Show yourself!"

Shadows cannot speak, he knows that. But if he threatens them, gets their attention, perhaps they will appear and he could get rid of this feeling. Unfortunately, there is no response. Not even another owl responds to him.

Hakuryuu sighs. Maybe he was just overthinking and on edge. It was late, and even he needed to find a place to rest for the night. That should be his top priority. Find a base that wouldn't attract Shadows and then begin his search in the morning. Waiting to encounter the King would be a pain, but he could handle it.

As he marches on, he notices a figure in the darkness. His steps slow down and he dims his light. He is prepared for a fight if necessary, he'll even welcome one after having been stuck in a boat for hours. Slowly, he approaches the figure cloaked in darkness. He swears that he can make out the appearance of another person.

In the blink of an eye, the figure disappears.

"You should not be on these lands," a voice says from behind.

Hakuryuu, startled, quickly spins around. He jumps back and glares at the person who had surprised him. Another ball of light was ready in his grasp, this one more violent than the last.

It flickers and fades once the light user realizes that he isn't facing a Shadow, but a boy around his age. He had dark skin with navy hair, a couple of strands were multicolored. His clothes were odd, maybe older? He wasn't sure. But he knew they weren't clothes meant for traveling or fighting on a dangerous island.

"This is not a place for the living," he speaks.

Hakuryuu rolls his eyes.

"I don't need you to warn me about this place," he huffs. "I'm here for a reason."

The stranger tilts his head, a gleam of curiosity in his eyes. "What for?"

Hakuryuu opens his mouth, ready to boast about what he had come here to do. But the words don't come out. Should he even bother telling this kid why he was here? While he liked the thought of competition, he was a complete stranger. If he told him his reason for being here…well, he didn't want him to steal his thunder.

"You're not worth telling."

"Why not?"

"Because it's something that only a SEED should know." He grins when he utters that word. People held respect for SEEDs, especially those without magic. Admitting to being one, he was expecting for the boy to praise him, admire him, try to pry even more at the reason for him being here.

"A seed…?" The boy repeats. "But you don't look like a seed."

"Huh?"

Did…he not know what a SEED was? How could he not? You'd have to be living under a rock not to know about SEEDs and even Sanctum for that matter. Just who was this kid, anyway?

Hakuryuu lets out an annoyed sigh. If he had arrived earlier, maybe he would have taken the time to brag about what he was, along with his importance.

"Forget it. Listen. I have something to do here and I'm not going to let you try to stop me. Got it?"

"I don't think that is wise. Those that-"

"Those that come here don't last long, yeah, I get it. I heard the stories, I did my research. I know what this island has and how dangerous it is." Hakuryuu turns on his feet, letting his back face the boy. "I don't need a lecture on this. If you get in my way, you'll be sorry."

Hakuryuu walks forward, not giving him a chance to speak. This boy was weird, and he didn't want to waste his time with him.

He really wishes that he didn't hear the boy's footsteps following behind.


	3. traveling is better with two

"Shuu."

"What?"

"That's my name. What's yours?"

"…Name's Hakuryuu."

It was the first conversation shared between them in the morning. The previous night, Shuu had disappeared after Hakuryuu had secured a place to camp. Wherever he went, he didn't know nor care. Part of him believed that he had hallucinated meeting the strange boy. That was until he found Shuu standing and waiting outside his tent in the morning. And he had still yet to leave.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Hakuryuu asks. His presence was strange, annoying even. Hakuryuu didn't like how he would hover over him and watch his every move. It was harmless, yes, but he would like to have some personal space.

Shuu shakes his head.

"Then why are you here? Why don't you just…leave? You said it yourself, this place is dangerous."

"Yes, it is. But I know the island."

"Huh?"

Shuu smiles at him before walking past him. He jumps upon a stone and looks past the small clearing they were in. There's a brief pause as a breeze passes, letting his hair flow with it. When it's gone, he extends an arm and points past the wall of trees.

"Over there is a ceremonial site." He turns to the right. "There is a river over there and beyond that lies remains of a village." He turns, again. "There's a waterfall and a path that can take you to the top of it. You can see most of the island from there."

Hakuryuu raises a brow. He wasn't expecting to hear this and wasn't even sure if he should believe him. They had just met and here he was giving him a layout of the island. But if what he said was true, if his claims about knowing the island were legitimate, then maybe he knew the location of the Shadow King.

"I'm here to look for something."

"Hm? What?"

Hakuryuu bit his lip.

"Just…something."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is."

He clicks his tongue. Hakuryuu still didn't want to tell him what he was searching for. Maybe he didn't have to outright say it.

"I came here to look for Shadows."

Shuu frowns.

"Why…?"

"They're causing problems back home, so I'm going to get rid of them."

"Hmm." Shuu hums and turns around, letting his back face him. "I see…well, they are all over the island. I'm sure you will run into them, eventually."

"You haven't seen any strange ones, have you?"

"Strange ones?" Shuu turns his head, just enough to catch Hakuryuu in the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Hakuryuu shakes his head. He said enough on the matter. Anymore and he might end up spilling too much. At least he was granted some information. "Anyway, it's about time I get going."

"I'll come with you!"

"No, you won't."

Shuu did not once leave his side as he traversed the island. Thankfully, having him around wasn't as bad as he initially thought. Yes, he could annoy and pester him with more questions than he would like to hear, but in return he offered to be Hakuryuu's guide.

As days passed, Hakuryuu learned that Shuu was right. He knew the island like the back of his hand. He knew every step, every path, even told him about old shortcuts and new ones. They had taken scenic routes to show off the beauty of the island, rare spots that had been untouched by time or by the creatures that lived here.

Nature had overtaken most of the land. It was obvious the moment he arrived, but even more so when Shuu had led him to the village. Homes were in shambles, moss growing on the side and if you peeked inside, most homes had a grassy interior, not limited to the floor but some vines growing around the walls too. The lack of other humans combined with this scenery brought back memories of his past. A couple of lingering Shadows found hiding in some homes were enough to take his mind off it. They were gone almost as soon as they had made themselves known.

"What happened here?" Hakuryuu asks.

In his research, he hardly found anything about the island itself. There was hardly information on it already, with most of its focus pertaining to the Shadow King. All he really knew about the island was that it was home to Shadows and their King. There was nothing about people living here. Or used to be living here.

"A terrible tragedy," Shuu answers.

Hakuryuu expects more from him. He can't just leave an answer like that without elaborating on it, can he? Shuu says nothing else. And when Hakuryuu tries to ask further, he stops. There's a sorrowful look on his face, as if it had hurt to even say that. Maybe it was best not to ask.

He takes his time to look around the village, hoping to find clues about what happened along with any leads to the Shadow King's whereabouts. But there is nothing useful. This village was empty, abandoned.

Traveling throughout the forests didn't help either. It was so dense and dark, the perfect place for Shadows to lie in hiding. And this was where most of them were found.

Shuu didn't fight. Hakuryuu learned that after many encounters with the Shadows. He couldn't understand how the boy had survived here for…however long he had been on the island. That was something else he never gave a straight answer for. These Shadows were tough creatures, and he had to know just how dangerous they were. But he never ran away either.

Well, he kept his distance and let Hakuryuu do all the fighting. Not that Hakuryuu didn't mind. It meant that he could show off his strength and make this like a personal test. It would be like an escort mission. Traveling around a monster-infested island with a person who couldn't use magic. It would be great practice for the future.

Hakuryuu lost track of time on the island. There were no clues on the Shadow King, and he was now second-guessing if the books he read had the correct information. Obviously, they had to be right if they were from first-hand accounts. This was the island known as God Eden. And there were Shadows here, no other types of monsters. So…where was he?

For a moment, he thinks the Shadow King might have left. Although the more he thought about it the more unlikely that possibility was. There would have been reports and sightings if that was the case. He didn't want to think someone had beaten him to defeating the monster either. It would have made all his hard work getting here and staying on this island all for naught.

Was he even doing the right thing? Being out here on his own in a dangerous territory with no backup. He had told no one about his mission, knowing they'd stop him if he did. The leaders didn't know, only Tsurugi and Taiyou knew about this. If he were to fail…

No. He wouldn't think about that. He would find the Shadow King. He would defeat him. And he would leave this island a hero.

"Is something on your mind, Hakuryuu?"

"No. I'm fine."

"If you wish to take a break…I know a place where the Shadows won't get us."

"Go on, lead the way."

Shuu leads him up a rocky path which eventually came to a stop and led them to a wall. When he heard that they would have to do some rock climbing, Hakuryuu wasn't too thrilled about it. Regardless, he followed Shun's every step, climbing higher and higher. The higher they climbed, the louder the sound of rushing water grew. It made him recall something Shuu had said a long time ago.

At the top of their climb lay a beautiful sight. The sun was setting, casting orange and blue hues on the island which he could see the entirety of from here. He could point to the village where they had been a few days ago, the last clearing they had rested in, and even the dock.

He had to be careful of his footing as he noticed how wet the ground was up here. There were tiny streams of water flowing and converging into a large pool, only to come to the edge of land and crash down into the river below.

"The Shadows never come up here," Shuu says. "You can rest easy."

Hakuryuu gives a slight nod. His gaze goes up to the dark sky above. He finds the moon already taking its place in the sky. It would only be a matter of minutes before the sun would sink down and the darkness would swallow up the island.

"You know…I wasn't expecting this island to be like." A pause. "This."

"Like what?"

"Nice, I guess." Beautiful, more like it. God Eden wasn't anything like he expected. It should have been an island full of danger at every turn with a King waiting for him at the end, but…it wasn't. It was a place of beauty and held its own mysteries. It was still dangerous, yes, but that was to be expected.

"God Eden really is a nice island…it used to be."

"I've never gotten an answer from you," Hakuryuu starts. "Why are you here?" He turns to look at Shuu. "There is no one else on the island. You can't defend yourself from the Shadows. There really isn't a reason for you to be here. You'd be better off back on the mainland."

Shuu falls silent. He turns his gaze from Hakuryuu out to the sunset. His lack of response makes Hakuryuu think, like before, he won't get an answer. Especially when he catches that same look of sadness he'd seen before cross his features.

"I have my reason for being here, just as you do. I…will leave the island when I am ready to," he replies. "But I will let you know that I can defend myself."

"What? Then why don't you fight?!"

"I don't like to use my magic."

"Oh…" That was a first. Hakuryuu had been surrounded by those who wanted nothing more than to perfect their magic. He couldn't recall meeting someone who disliked their gift. Maybe he had a drawback like Taiyou.

"It's okay though. I'm perfectly fine without it," he replies with a strained smile. "Anyway, do you think you could tell me about the Shadow you are searching for? I am curious as to why someone came to this island. No one has visited for years."

Hakuryuu huffs. So, it was his turn to tell his own tale? He guessed it was only fair. Shuu hadn't explicitly told him his reason for being here, but it was an answer nonetheless. And he had traveled with him long enough to know he wouldn't try to steal his thunder, especially after hearing how he disliked using his own magic. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt. And perhaps it would feel good to get this off his chest.

"I guess so." He lets out a held breath. "The reason I came here was to vanquish the Shadow King."

Hakuryuu expects a gasp of surprise or shock to come from him after hearing this. He doesn't dare to think Shuu would react like Tsurugi. He was different, in a weird and good way.

When their eyes meet, there is hardly any reaction. Hakuryuu stares into his dark eyes, looking for something. He finds no shock, pity, or anger. He can't even guess what he was thinking. Which was a little annoying.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" He challenges.

"What? No! I mean…I'm just surprised to hear someone say that and so proudly too."

"Yeah, well, it's the truth. I have to do it."

"…Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Because…" He bites at his lip and turns his head away. He clenches his fist when he thinks back to the day they gave him his second in command ranking. How humiliating that was, in front of everyone, to be considered second best. "I have to show them that I'm better and stronger than him."

"By coming to this island to defeat the Shadow King?"

"Yes! If I can do what hasn't been done before, then when I go back to Sanctum they'll have to recognize me for what I've done! I want to show them that I'm not a damned weakling!"

Hakuryuu refuses to look at Shuu. He had said more than what he wanted. Part of him was grateful that Shuu didn't know about Sanctum or SEEDs. Granted, he had explained it to him at one point, but it's not like he had been there to see his greatest failure.

"Well, I don't think you're weak." Shuu replies as he steps towards Hakuryuu. He places a hand on his shoulder. Red eyes glance over to see him with a gentle smile. "You've helped rid the world of many Shadows during your time here. Even if you haven't found the King…"

Shuu's head tilts down. The hand that was on his shoulder slides down his arm and meets with his hand. Shuu's touch is a little cold, at first, but warms as their fingers intertwine.

"I think what you're doing is admirable. Few would be strong enough to stand by those words. Your determination is unlike any other I have seen before. You are strong, no matter what anyone else says. I…believe in you, Hakuryuu." Shuu lifts his head. He wears a smile, but there was something hiding behind it. Something he couldn't place. "You are a powerful magic wielder, and I truly believe that you will defeat the Shadow King."


	4. the past comes back to haunt

Hakuryuu was an amazing and skilled fighter. Shuu hadn't believed so at first. He had seen the boasting, arrogant type before and how they fell short when it came to putting what they said into action. But Hakuryuu was different.

He controlled his light magic as if they were one in the same. The light would move with him, around him, anyway he wished. He put in just the right amount of magic and power in each attack, not once overdoing it. And even outside of battles, he never seemed to exert himself. Apparently, the little balls of light he summoned barely scratched the surface of his magic. It was an amazing feat in Shuu's eyes. Not everyone could control such unique power.

The boy claps as another Shadow has fallen at Hakuryuu's feet. When the monster hits the ground, it withers away, not even leaving a trace that it had been on this Earth. Hakuryuu turns to face him, already puffing out his chest. Shuu chuckled at how little it took to boost his confidence.

"You'll get rid of them all in no time. Maybe…you won't even need to defeat the Shadow King."

"Don't be stupid," he huffs. "I'll have to defeat the King no matter what. As long as he's around, so are his damned minions."

"I know I was just teasing."

Shuu laughs as Hakuryuu glares at him. This boy was very entertaining. He was fun to tease and interesting to talk with. It made him realize just how long it had been since he could last speak with another person.

"Yeah, yeah, you better have been." Hakuryuu waves his hand dismissively as he walks toward Shuu. "So, where to next?"

Shuu hums in thought. Where else could they go on the island? They had seen most, if not all, of it. Aside from one spot. It's one he can't avoid forever, and he wonders if Hakuryuu knows that he had yet to lead him there. The island was big, and he wasn't a native of the land, but he had seen the entire layout. They'll go there, eventually. For the time being-

"Why don't we head to the village? There might be some supplies we can get in the homes."

"Hmm…Alright, just a quick stop though."

"Then let's go!" Shuu chirps.

Shuu spins on his heel towards the direction of the village. Hakuryuu follows alongside him. He hummed an old tune, one that had been stuck in his head the past few days.

_ 'Sh...' _

His humming started to falter and his steps slowed as he felt a presence lingering behind them. It was…familiar, yet dark. He knew who- what was approaching them. The sudden shadow cast over them was a sign of how close it had gotten.

_ 'Sh…uu…' _

When he turns, he finds a Shadow peering over him. It was large with a bulky body, reminding him of one of the old guardian stones. Its glowing yellow eyes focused upon Shuu. A clawed hand was frozen midair.

Shuu waited for it to strike, for that hand to come down upon him. He had no right to lift a finger to defend himself. The wait for its attack felt like an eternity within these few seconds. Why hadn't this one moved yet?

_ 'Shuu…' _

_ 'That voice…' _

"Kai?"

"Watch out!"

With his entire focus on the Shadow before him, he had completely forgotten about Hakuryuu. The light user had kept walking onward even when he had slowed down. Now he had come rushing back to his side to protect him.

Why? Because of the Shadow. They were dangerous monsters who went after humans. But Shuu couldn't see the Shadow in front of him. All he saw was the person it had once been. A boy around his age with blue air. An old friend. He bit at his lip as the image of the boy faded, only to be replaced with the Shadow.

A bolt of light energy had struck the monster, snapping them out of their intense moment. Shuu stumbled back and was about to fall if Hakuryuu hadn't caught him.

"Shuu!" He snaps. "What the hell are you doing? If you're not going to fight, then get out of the way!"

"Sorry," he apologizes. He is quick on his feet, finding a spot away from the ensuing battle. He keeps his distance, not wanting to be dragged into this again. All the while, he focuses his gaze on the enemy.

Shuu gulped and held a hand against his chest. With each thump against his chest, it ached. There was nothing he could do except sit back and watch as another Shadow fell.

This was what he deserved.

The battle is short lived, at least Shuu thinks so. Even if his eyes were focused upon the fight, his mind had been elsewhere. He's only snapped back into reality when Hakuryuu grabs onto his shirt and pulls him close.

"Hey, what is wrong with you?" Hakuryuu barks. Up close, he could clearly see the anger flaring in his eyes. "You could have been killed!"

Shuu opens his mouth to respond, but shuts it. His eyes close for a moment before putting on an innocent smile.

"But I knew you'd come save me."

"Yes, I would. But you don't just- just stand there and wait for that thing to get you! Don't you know what they can do to you?"

"Yes. I know."

He'd seen it before. Losing to one of those monsters meant becoming one yourself. Once their dark magic slithered its way into your body, there was no way to stop the transformation.

Hakuryuu lets out a low growl and roughly lets him go. He'd seen Hakuryuu upset before, but this time it seemed different. There was another ache in his chest, a different one compared to when he watched the battle.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Shuu falls quiet and turns his gaze to the ground. He couldn't tell him why. There was so much to explain, so much to apologize for.

If only he knew.

_ 'Shuu…' _

His head shoots up immediately. Was he hearing things? Hadn't Hakuryuu defeated that Shadow? Not even he had seen one revive after losing a fight before. Now would be the first time to defy his expectations, especially as a shadow is cast over both of them.

He hears Hakuryuu curse underneath his breath. The Shadow opens the area where its mouth would be. It gapes wide and dark energy builds up. Before Shuu can react, Hakuryuu pushes him out of the way. He falls to the ground, away and out of the Shadow's line of attack. Hakuryuu builds up his own magical energy to counter the monster's.

The two opposing elements clash, light and darkness mixing at such close range causes a small explosion. Shuu raises his arm to shield himself. He can still feel the blast of magic, but it left him unscathed. He doubts it's the same for them. When he lowers his arm, he finds no Shadow, but Hakuryuu on the ground. Unmoving.

"Hakuryuu?"

Shuu gets to his feet and runs toward the unconscious boy. He kneels down beside him, wanting to get a better look at him. There were some scratches left on him from the blast. It didn't look too serious. Shuu could still feel his magical presence, which was a good sign. It meant he was still alive.

A hand brushes against his forehead, swiping back white bangs. Even now his skin felt warm to the touch. Like his magic. The light he summoned had a certain warmth about it.

"You didn't have to save me, you know?" He whispers.

And yet, he did. All because he had been too wrapped up in his past. He was normally fie around Shadows, but this one had called out to him. He had seen the image of a friend. It caused him to falter and for his weakness, another had been punished for it.

Again.

"I'm sorry."

Shuu shuts his eyes. His free hand grips onto Hakuryuu's. A simple apology would never be enough.

He could sense another presence. It wasn't Kai, not this time. There were more growing in numbers. Shadows were creeping towards the fallen light, wanting to take advantage of this situation. Their hunger for dragging another into their darkness was radiating all around him. When Shuu lifts his head, no matter which way he turned, he spots yellow eyes within the trees.

He squeezes Hakuryuu's hand.

"You are not allowed to take him."

A swirl of dark magic circles the two boys. It surrounds them, protects them in a veil of darkness. One by one, the glowing eyes fade. They knew where they stood. They knew not to fight against his magic. Or him, for that matter.

Once he was certain they were all gone, the darkness began to fade. He lets out a held breath and releases the hand he had been gripping onto. He imagines the little scolding he would get from Hakuryuu if he had been awake to feel it.

His gaze drifts to his face and how he wishes he were awake right now. He wanted the boy to talk with him, laugh, scold him, anything. Shuu removes his hand from his face and brings it against his chest. Underneath his sleeve, he could feel the beads of a bracelet pressing against his skin.

"Sister…"

It's not the time to think of her. He was just being selfish, so very selfish by clinging onto what he had now. This time spent on this earth would have to come to an end, he knew. And with Hakuryuu…that time was quickly approaching.

And this time, he would do what was right.

"We'll be together soon."


	5. all good things must come to an end

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shuu asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. It takes more than a hit like that to put me to rest."

Hakuryuu holds back a sigh. He wishes that Shuu would have dropped this by now. Sure it was the first time he'd taken such a harsh blow, but he was fine after a couple of days. Resting was a pain, and he didn't enjoy the thought of nearly losing a fight with a Shadow, but in the end he had won. At least he assumes so considering he was still alive.

"I'm glad to hear that," Shuu breathes out before falling quiet.

Hakuryuu's eyes linger on the boy. It was…strange to have him fall silent. Normally he would be bursting with questions or trying to playfully get under his skin. Ever since he woke up though, he had said nothing like it. Nor had he worn a genuine smile.

Maybe he was just tired. Shuu said he had done his best to get away from the Shadows to keep him safe. When asked if he used magic, he wouldn't answer. Instead, he would change the topic, usually turn it to Hakuryuu and ask about his injuries.

"If you're ready to move out, I think it's time we get going."

"…Hakuryuu?"

"What is it?"

"There is…something I would like to show you. On the island."

Hakuryuu raises a brow. Shuu had refused to look at him as he spoke. Hadn't they seen most of the island already? He couldn't imagine where else they had to go.

With a shrug, he responds, "show me the way then."

Shuu is quiet during their journey. He leads the way only mumbling a 'be careful' or 'watch your step' when needed. Curiosity and concern eats at Hakuryuu. He wants to turn him around and just shout out at him to tell him what the hell was wrong. This wasn't like him and he didn't like it.

They took a hidden route from the village. It would easily go unnoticed as nature concealed it. Once found there were small statues acting as guides on this trail. He'd seen them before, they were littered amongst the island, but it felt so strange to see them one after the other.

At the end of it was a clearing with an altar in the middle. There were fallen pillars around it, only one remaining fully erect. Beyond that was a cliff. At its edge, a stone tablet stood.

"This the place?" Hakuryuu asked.

"You know the legend of the Shadow King, correct?"

"Of course I do. The Shadow King was summoned to this world in order to spread his darkness upon the land. What about it?"

Shuu shakes his head. He walks up to the altar, carefully avoiding the rubble. He places a hand upon it.

"That's not the real legend."

He doesn't turn his head back to look at Hakuryuu. When he doesn't hear a response from the boy, he continues.

"The Shadow King originated in this world. Before he was a King, he was a boy who only wanted to save his sister. He prayed to the gods, hoping for an answer. Unbeknownst to him, a devil disguised as a god had heard his prayers and offered to grant his wish. But it came at a great cost. To save one life, many would be sacrificed in return.

"The boy had to choose between dooming his village or saving his sister. It seemed obvious to choose the village, but…his sister meant everything to him. And in the end, he chose her. It was a selfish decision on his part, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"The devil granted his wish. As he promised, his sister was saved. As for the village…a curse was cast upon it. Those residing there became something inhuman. Neither dead nor alive, but mere shadows of their former selves. The boy, being part of the village, had also become just like them. He became their king. And for as long as he lives, so will they."

Hakuryuu stared at Shuu in silence. This was nothing like the legend he was told. How the Shadow King was a terrifying entity who came to this world to rule it in darkness. There was no mention of a kid who had messed up all for the sake of his sister. Those were two completely different tales.

And yet, a part of him believed this story.

"You're…kidding, right?" Hakuryuu asks as he steps to Shuu's side. He wants to hear him say yes, to say this was just a story he made up. But when he saw the look on his face, how solemn and heartbroken he looked, he knew.

This story was real.

"It's…true."

"Yes. The boy vowed to never leave the island for his sister's sake. Even if the Shadows would spread, he would remain here. He would live here for eternity as punishment for his selfish crimes…and hope that one day he could be put to rest."

"Shuu…"

Shuu forces a painful smile as he turns to face Hakuryuu.

"You wish to defeat the King, don't you? I want you to as well. I'm sure you know what I'm getting at by now. You're no fool, Hakuryuu."

He gulped. He hated looking at that smiling face and knowing how much pain was hiding behind it. And he didn't want to acknowledge what he was saying either. He had to be playing some kind of prank on him, right? This was just some elaborate joke before he would see the real Shadow King.

…Right?

"Please, Hakuryuu."

No. Shuu was lying. He had to be.

"I want you to-"

This wasn't real.

"-kill me."

"No!" He shouts, surprising himself. Hakuryuu takes a couple of steps back, nearly stumbling off the small ledge of the altar. He shakes his head and avoids looking at him. "You- You…You couldn't have been him this whole time!"

"I didn't mean to deceive you. I was…lonely. And my selfish desires won once again."

Hakuryuu storms up to him. He grips his shirt, squeezing the fabric in his hands. He wants to bark at him. Tell him he was an idiot for making him go through all this trouble. All this time he kept such a heavy secret from him and acted as if he was nothing more than a regular human. Even if he could understand why, the frustration made it so difficult for him to see it.

If he wanted to repent for his sins, then why couldn't he just ask for this earlier? Why did he have to make this ten times harder than it should have been? Why?

Shuu escapes from his grip and takes a few steps back. He walks past the altar, past the fallen pillars, but stops before he could go near the cliff's edge. Whether he focused his gaze on the tablet or the ocean, Hakuryuu would never know.

"Do what you came to do, Hakuryuu."

As he turns around to face him, dark magic wraps around him. It swallows the boy, hiding him behind a veil of darkness. It grows taller and taller and nearly blocks out the setting sun.

When the darkness sheds itself, he reveals his true form. A large being with a muscular frame, grey skin and black markings over his body. He had overlong hair, flowing behind him, similar to Shuu's color, he even kept the red and white strands. And just like the other Shadows, his eyes were a bright yellow.

This was the Shadow King.

The boy could only stare up at him, frozen in his spot. It wasn't because of fear, no; he had prepared himself over and over again to fight a giant monster like this. He just…couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. A boy- a friend turning into a monster before his very eyes.

This is what he wanted. To find the Shadow King. And he finally did. It was just not in any way he could have imagined. Now that he was faced against him…what was he supposed to do?

"Why are you heisting?" The Shadow King speaks. His voice is a remnant of Shuu's own, but more distorted. "Isn't this your duty? If you defeat the Shadow King, you will save millions. Your mission will be complete."

Hakuryuu shakes his head. He didn't want to accept this fate.

The Shadow King raises a hand. "If you will not strike me, then I shall." A ball of darkness fills his hand, resembling the one that was blasted at him a couple of days ago. Hakuryuu stands his ground, not moving an inch. Once large enough, he slams the dark energy ball into the altar.

Hakuryuu raises his arms, along with summoning a quick light barrier to defend himself from the blast. While it may have protected him at first, the force of the attack was powerful enough to push him back. His shield cracks and it breaks as he falls to the ground. It takes a few moments to recover, the sensation of dark magic washing over him. He shakes it off and forces himself to his feet. He takes in a breath and keeps his head down.

A ball of light magic, one mimicking the darkness, grows in his palm. But as soon as it reaches its peak, it flickers. The light shines brightly before dispersing. His hand is empty once more.

Why did things have to turn out like this? Why couldn't it be simpler? Why couldn't he push these damned feelings aside and just do what he wanted?

Fighting whatever was in front of him was always easy. Friend or foe, he loved the thrill of the fight and the challenge that came with it. The challenge to overcome any obstacle in his path. To be the best of the best. To show his strength for all to see.

It wasn't easy, and he never expected it to be. He knew that eventually he would have to put his life on the line. It was something that came with the job he so desperately wanted. To fight monsters and save people, to have praise flock around him. To be a hero in the eyes of many.

And it would all have to start with killing a friend.

If this was a test issued to live his dream, he would never pass.

"Face me!" The Shadow King shouts, his voice booming as he slinks closer towards him. He raises a fist, casting a shadow over the boy. "Hakuryuu!" And then he slams it down.

Only to stop inches above his head. The fist above him was trembling in place. Slowly, it disappears. The immense form of darkness shrinks back to its smaller size.

"Please, Hakuryuu." It's Shuu who speaks. Not the Shadow King. "You would be doing me a favor."

"A favor?" Hakuryuu mutters. He lifts his gaze to meet with Shuu's. The pain in those dark eyes are enough to leave a scar in his heart. "It took you this damn long to ask for a favor and it ends up being this. You should have just let me fight you from the start."

"I know…I can't apologize enough. But please…I want you to carry out this for me. You will be able to save many lives- including mine."

"You idiot!" He shoots him a glare. His eyes sting. "I would be ending yours!"

"Saving. I've lived my life and condemned my fate. But you can make yours great. And…you can choose not to make the same mistake I've made."

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" He scoffs. Hakuryuu bits down on his lip. "Is there any other way?"

Shuu shakes his head. "If there was, I'm sure I would have known it by now. It's the price to pay for dealing with a devil. As long as I exist, many will suffer."

He takes a step towards Hakuryuu. Shuu reaches for his hand. The lingering light magic made it warm to the touch. He would miss this. He would miss him.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you an epic fight like you imagined, but…" Shuu lifts his hand and places it upon his chest. Hakuryuu couldn't feel a heartbeat. "Wouldn't it be a cool story to tell that you beat the Shadow King in one shot?"

"Asshole."

"Hakuryuu.

"Shut up."

Hakuryuu grips at his chest, holding the fabric of his shirt in his hand once again. Could he really do this? What if he just turned back now? Left for home? For once he didn't mind going back as a failure. He would make it his mission to defeat any and all Shadows.

But that still left one problem.

Shuu would remain here alone. Forever suffering until someone else came along to fight him and…end his life. It was a nauseating thought, to imagine him being killed by someone else. A stranger who didn't even know Shuu or his story.

"Please," he begs.

"Stop it! Just…shut up…you're not making this any easier."

He had to do this, he just had too. It would be better for everyone…is what he keeps telling himself. But he doesn't care about them. They didn't matter anymore.

A ball of light glows in his hand.

He would do this for Shuu.

Hakuryuu refuses to look at him. Eyes shut so tight he doesn't feel the tear escaping him.

Shuu puts on an apologetic smile.

"Thank you, Hakuryuu."


	6. I will make my way through

"Today we are here to recognize an amazing achievement by one of your very own. Hakuryuu of the Fifth Section has undertaken a difficult journey. One in which he went to fight a monster unlike any other-"

Hakuryuu drowned out what Kuroki was saying. He didn't need to hear the fluff that led up to what his achievement was. Red eyes glossed over the crowd of SEEDs that stood before him. Leaders that were rarely seen had taken their place amongst them. And this ceremony…was drawing out longer than he thought.

_ 'This is what I wanted…' _

He keeps a straight face and tries his best to listen to whatever Kuroki was saying now. He catches bits and pieces, the older man telling his story of how he defeated the Shadow King. It made him feel sick, hearing how he heroically challenged the monster and saved them from the Shadows that plague the land. At the end of his speech, there is a mention about how dangerous a task is along with a warning to others to not follow in his lead. It wasn't explicitly stated, but he guessed they couldn't have others going off like he did.

Kuroki turns to him and offers a pendant with Sanctum's symbol etched into it. It was a rare gift, only legendary magic users- like the leaders here- held one.

"This is a great gift. You represent Sanctum. Wear it proudly."

Hakuryuu bows his head as it's placed around his neck. While it's just a light piece of metal, it felt like it could drag him down to the earth as it hung on him. It takes a moment for him to lift his head and turn back to the crowd.

When offered to say a word or two on the matter, he declined. He wanted this to be done with. And as there were no further words, the ceremony was over. Hakuryuu was quick to excuse himself. He was glad that there was no proper celebration afterwards. If he had to mingle with others and talk about what he'd done, he doesn't think he'd be able to handle it. There was already a knot in the pit of his stomach from just having to listen to his own 'story'. Which had all been twisted to fit the narrative of the announcement.

Not even the leaders knew about the true events that happened on God Eden. When he had arrived back at Sanctum and was interrogated for his sudden departure, he only told them what he had done. If they wanted proof, they could go to the island and find the black stain left behind from a dark magic user.

The Shadow King was dead.

No matter how hard they tried to get more out of him, that's all that left his mouth. The leaders chalked it up as a side effect from being around dark magic for too long. They let him rest before giving this small ceremony. Months ago, he would have never wanted this to be over.

"Hakuryuu."

He stops in his tracks. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Tsurugi," he breathes. The light user doesn't turn to face him. They hadn't crossed paths since the day he left. "What do you want?"

Tsurugi stays against the wall, eyes focusing on his rival. He kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You're not happy about this."

"What?" Hakuryuu snaps and glares at the fire user. "Of course I am. What the hell makes you think otherwise?"

"If you were happy you would have already been gloating in my face by now."

Hakuryuu hates that he's right. The very first thing he would have done when he arrived back, before even going to speak with the leaders, would be to pass by Tsurugi and boast about his accomplishment. This had all been to prove he was better, stronger. And he had proved it. The pendant hanging around his neck was a sign of it.

Yet he hadn't said a single word about it to him.

"Well?" Tsurugi asks, waiting for an answer.

"You didn't believe that I could do it before, so why are you bothering about this now?"

"Because you're acting different."

"So, what? Now you suddenly give a shit about me?"

Tsurugi doesn't respond. He didn't know how to voice his own concern towards Hakuryuu. They were rivals- forcibly so thanks to Hakuryuu's eagerness to find one- and friends. He knew how Hakuryuu worked and he's fairly certain that the same applied to him. If something was bothering him, he would be the first to know. And seeing Hakuryuu in pain like this…it didn't feel right.

"You can talk to me."

"It's…" Hakuryuu stops himself. How could he tell Tsurugi about what he had done? What had happened on the island? How he had befriended the Shadow King and then…He couldn't. Not right now. Maybe never. He wasn't sure. "Nothing."

Tsurugi clicks his tongue. "If it's nothing, then why are you acting like a pathetic fledgling?"

"You wouldn't understand a damn thing!" He snaps. How could he? They chose him and he hardly had to lift a finger. He didn't have to go out and prove himself. He didn't have to lose anyone to get where he wanted. "I never asked for you to pry into my matters either. And now that I'm above you, I won't allow it."

Tsurugi grips onto his arm. Hakuryuu could see the annoyance building up in his eyes.

"I'm going to my room," Hakuryuu announces before walking away.

"I'm not the only one you can talk to."

Hakuryuu shakes his head. He doesn't stop walking. He doesn't dare look back. He just heads straight to his room and slams the door behind him. His room was just how he left it, only dustier. He knows he would have to clean up, but for now he strolls over to his bed and falls back onto it.

He lets his body sink into the mattress. There was comfort knowing that he didn't have to worry about finding shelter and not sleeping on uneven ground anymore. He was given warmth, there was plenty of food that he returned to. And there was one less type of monster terrorizing the world.

It wasn't as relieving as he wished it to be.

The pendant weighs heavily upon his chest. It feels like a brick was placed on him as it tries to sink into him. He forces his body to sit up in bed before taking it off. Hakuryuu stares down at the pendant. It was even heavy in his hands.

"This is what I wanted, huh?"

He raises his hand, pulling it back and ready to chuck the damned thing across the room. The only thing that stops him is feeling beads slide down his wrist. Hakuryuu stays frozen in time for a few seconds before pulling his hand down into his lap.

Red eyes focus on the bracelet made of beads that hung around his wrist. They were old and had markings that he didn't understand etched onto each one. It spelled something out. He wasn't sure what, but something in him said it was a blessing.

_ 'I want you to keep it, so you'll never forget the true story. It's another selfish request, I know, but…it will be my last.' _

Hakuryuu grits his teeth and clenches his fists. His body trembles as he feels a bubbling pain grown inside his chest. He releases his hold on the pendant, letting it drop to the floor. As he pulls his hands to his chest, he curls up on his bed. Tears were fighting to stay back. His chin trembled.

It was the first time Hakuryuu had cried in a long time.

* * *

Hakuryuu lets out a sigh as he plops down underneath a tree. He lets his bag slide off his shoulders so he could rest his back against the trunk. He tilts his head up and looks through the branches to watch the clouds pass by. Getting lost in his own thoughts, he begins to absentmindedly play with the beads wrapped around his wrist.

It had been a few years- ten to be exact- since he had received this bracelet. He never once took it off.

A lot had happened since that day. There was the ceremony, his the privilege to work alongside those who graduated from his Station, his own graduation, and even an offer to work alongside one of Sanctums leaders- Ishido. The latter was a great honor, but he had shied away from it under the excuse that he wasn't ready. Truthfully, he didn't think he was.

Although his wish had been granted and he became one of the well known SEEDs from Sanctum, it took awhile for him to find joy in what he did. Tsurugi and Taiyou did their best to encourage him and…he was truly grateful they were his friends. Without them, he didn't think he would be where he is today.

And he wished he could meet up with them now. Hakuryuu was assigned a small town governed by Shokatsu Koumei for a few weeks. He'd be lucky if one or both were passing through this place, but he wouldn't keep his hopes up. It was difficult to meet with them now that they were older and were out fulfilling their own duties. He guessed it was just another part of growing up and accepting the path they chose.

Just as Hakuryuu shuts his eyes, he hears a loud cry for help. He bolts to his feet and turns to look at the woods behind him.

_ 'It sounded like some kids.' _

He runs as fast as he can, hoping that he would make it in time. The surrounding area wasn't so dangerous, but there were the occasional monsters that would make an appearance. When he hears another shout, it's followed by a loud snarl. He was getting close, and these kids weren't alone. When he arrives on the scene, he finds a wolf baring its fangs at a couple of kids.

"Hey, stupid mutt!" He shouts, gaining its attention. The wolf's ears flicker and turns his head towards Hakuryuu. Now it snarls at him. The man grins. With the snap of his fingers, light magic sparkles around him. It grows and takes the shape of a dragon, one big enough to tower over him and the wolf. It crackles with energy and stares down the beast that now has its tail in between its legs. With one loud roar, the wolf runs. His dragon follows it, ensuring that it wouldn't return. With that taken care of, Hakuryuu heads over towards the kids.

"You know, children shouldn't be out here in the woods," he sighs. "Didn't anyone ever tell you…it's…dangerous…"

Hakuryuu lets his mouth hang open as he stares at the kids. It was, by the look of it, siblings. A young boy who was about seven and a girl, maybe two years younger than him, hiding behind him. They shared the same navy hair color, dark eyes and tan skin. But what had really caught the man's attention was the striking resemblance this boy shared with-

"Shuu…?"

The little boy tilts his head, his hands were still outstretched to protect his sister. "Shuu? My name is Tezcat," he replies. "And my sister's name is Meztli."

When her name is mentioned, she dares to poke her head out. Her gaze shifts to where the wolf had once been. With it gone, she walks to her brother's side, but grips on his arm for support. Probably still frightened by what had happened.

Meanwhile, Hakuryuu is lost at the moment. This couldn't be a coincidence, could it? It was like seeing a younger version of Shuu in the flesh along with the sister he spoke of. But now wasn't the time to gawk at the uncanny resemblance.

"Got it. Name's Hakuryuu. Listen, you two should really get back home."

"We will!" Meztli responds. The poor thing looked like she was on the verge of tears while trying to put on a brave face. After squeezing her brother's arm, she leaves his side only to collide with the man's leg and squeezing him instead. "Thank you for protecting us, mister Hakuryuu!"

_ 'Mister…do I look that old?' _

"You're welcome."

He reaches down to pat the girl's head. He wasn't too great with handling kids, but…he didn't feel too on edge as he normally did. Maybe it was just the familiarity that made him feel like he didn't have to force some nice and kind air.

"Will you lead the way home?" She asks while looking up at him. Her head then turns to look at Tezcat. "Come on, brother, we'll be safe with him."

Tezcat hesitates for a moment. He had been keeping his eyes on the man for a while, watching his every move. Eventually, he walks up to him and tugs on his sister's sleeve so she could release her hold on the man.

"We'll trust you to lead us home, mister."

"Hakuryuu is just fine." Maybe it was the white hair that was making him look older. It wasn't an issue before but now it felt like one. "Alright, you two can follow me out of the forest."

The younger one lets out an excited 'yay' before going to Hakuryuu's side and slipping her hand into his. Her brother does the same.

"You have a really nice bracelet," Meztli comments.

"You don't look the type to be wearing one," Tezcat adds.

He holds back on snapping at the two. Thankfully, he'd gotten better at managing his remarks over the years. If these two were older and weren't lookalikes, he might have made a comment back at them.

"A very important person gave it to me," Hakuryuu replies as he leads the way. "I wear it for him."

Tezcat tilts his head and lets out an 'oh' in response. His gaze remained fixated on the bracelet for a while.

"You should make him one so you can match!" His sister says. "I know how to make some, so I can teach you at home!"

Hakuryuu opens his mouth to protest. He didn't need to get involved with these kids. He was just here to protect them and their town. He couldn't be wasting time putting together a bracelet. And yet, he couldn't say no.

He hadn't been to God Eden since granting Shun's wish. He had thought about retiring many times but had gotten too busy, at least, that's what his excuse normally was until it had become a reality. Then he never had a chance to return. Perhaps, once he did his time here, he could visit.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea."

His response makes the girl happy. She swings their hands back and forth. And as for Tezcat? His gaze softens and a small smile forms on his lips.

"I think your friend would like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my drafts this chapter was separated in to 2 chapters but I think fusing them into one fits....better?? or maybe thats just me lol
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading this fic!! hope you enjoyed it!! and if you can, definitely read the other fics that were part of the ina11bigbang they're all really neat :>


End file.
